


Complications...

by chicating



Category: Justified
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few months after Season 3, this story shows how hormones have pushed Winona's thoughts in new directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications...

Winona has been through a lot in this pregnancy and there is still so much more to go. First, she was nauseous, and the closest she got to glowing was after a super-vigorous puking session that made accepting the "glow" compliments a real challenge. Now she has two skirts that fit and she wants to fuck everything that moves. She does not know where this feeling comes from, but she would like to give it to somebody who has room for it. Or, better yet, bottle it. She would have so much money she would never be tempted by suspicious stashes again.She remembered how her pulse raced with all that stolen cash, and she remembered one night, after Raylan hit the bottle hard, he told her just how little separated a criminal from an honest man.She wished she'd paid more attention at the time, but her body is still hot to trot in any case. If Raylan comes by to talk insurance or something, she tells him she's still nauseous and his shampoo makes her sick(a fact they both learned the hard way a few weeks back...Glynco had not quite prepared Raylan for being puked on...she still laughs about that.) Her stomach is calmer now...it's just a lie designed to avoid...complications. Even though there's a devil on her shoulder that sounds like that smart-mouthed pregnant girl from that movie a few years back, saying she's already pregnant, what's the worst that can happen? Being older than little Juno though, she knows things can *always* get worse.So, she's left to her own devices, including a shower gift, that, much like Gary himself, she never really took out of the box.  
Even though she thinks of every guy(and one confusing dream about Angelina Jolie she swears she will take to her grave) that ever even slightly got her hot, from Jim Rockford on TV to the barely-legal Sparklett's boy with the blue eyes who barely looks her in the face and only calls her Mrs. Hawkins, Gary doesn't once appear. She supposes the thought of him dead in that parking lot kind of erased the tender moments between them. Not that he ever made her toes curl the way Raylan had. Until recently, she thought she was slowing down, part of growing up, becoming serious. But there is nothing serious about fantasizing this much, especially about people she actually knows. Like when she sees Boyd Crowder buying potting soil while she is buying something green and unkillable to liven up her place and then can't stop imagining how his hands would feel on her body. Imagining both the calluses and the sensitive fingertips. Would he just...take her then and there? Or would he win her over first?All that from a brief nod and the use of her name, although she had liked the way he said it, kinda teasing. She knew her toes would totally curl with a man like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I felt weird writing porn on Mother's Day, but once I did, this was the only story I could write.


End file.
